One Day
by sj9
Summary: JD and Dr Cox fatherly love soemthing like that, sadness and pain and memories from the whole gang and its all focused around the one day that well i cant tell you that would spoil it lol sorry read if you want to i think its going to be good.
1. Chapter 1

**(** i do not own scrubs or any of the charachters no matter how much i wish) sorry its such a short chapter, it gets better i promise

_Dr Cox running,_

_Turk punching a man,_

_Carla holding onto his hand,_

_JD's eyes closing,_

'Dr Cox'

He snapped out of it 'What'

'You ok?'

He stared at JD 'yeh Mary Anne, of course I am ok and while we are having this heart to heart lets just get it out in the open'

'Sorry Dr Cox, what'

That wasn't his usual reply, or anything like JD, he had actually expected him to get rather happy about the fact that he had referred them to having a heart to heart.

He looked again, tears threatened to well at the back of his eyes, the intern Keith stood there looking scared.

'JUST GET OUT OF HERE.' He yelled turning away. After he had heard the footsteps die away he brushed the tears away angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N i am soooooooooooo sorry for not uploading in ages i won't bore you with my life and why i coudnt upload i shall just leave you hopefully with a aplogy present...

_**Chapter 2**_

Dr Cox walked towards the nurses station, Carla stood waiting for him she gave a small smile but he could still see the red marks that are left after crying.

'Hi Perry, I'm sorry but there are two men from the police interviewing everyone about, well about the other day. I have been in and Turk is just about to finish up I think they want to see you next'

He gave a small nod he didn't want to talk to the dam police or anyone but he kept his emotions in check for once in his life, why could he never do that before. He shook his head and slowly walked away.

'It's in the empty room next to Ted's office' Carla shouted after him.

'He didn't respond but kept walking, Carla happy in the knowledge that he knew and hadn't threatened to kill them turned her attention back to her patients.

Dr Cox walked straight to the room he would get this over with quickly god dam it he didn't have time to be questioned there were people who actually needed help.

Turk stood outside the room leaning against the wall he saw Dr Cox and walked away. Dr Cox stared after him Turk hadn't talked to anyone properly.

He opened the door quickly allowing it to slam; the two officers both looked up quickly.

'Ah Dr Cox, please take a seat, we are trying to piece together what happened exactly the other day so if we could just take up some of your time and you just need to say what you can remember from that day, details would be great.' The officer looked up waiting for the Doctors response.

'If I do will you leave the rest of the people in this hospital alone and I mean it' Elliot wouldn't be able to make it through this he thought to him self and Carla hadn't said she had been questioned yet.

'Yes if we are able to get enough information'

'Fine but no asking questions just let me go through that god dam day quickly'

'Ok' the younger officer hit the button on the machine in between them.

Dr Cox took a deep breath.

It seemed to be a normal day at sacred heart, apart from one thing Perry Cox stood at the door's of sacred heart watching evil in all its force walking away from him Bob Kelso and he had just giving Dr Cox a stupid lecture and had made his blood boil. Well maybe that is normal.

Dr Cox hit the door and walked straight towards the nurse's station.

The Janitor shrugged and went to look for scooter.

Carla, JD and Turk stood meanwhile around the nurse's station.

'Oh baby you should have said I would have come home.' Turk said to Carla.

Carla looked up at them both JD was staring off into space and Turk was pulling his best puppy dog look she smiled to herself what would she do without her boys

'Turk, Its fine I'm ok now just felt a little sick that's all it's probably that chilli dog you made me eat'

'Aha' said Laverne from behind them.

Dr Cox came round the corner he didn't stop he just walked straight past and whistled, JD left the nurse's station without hesitation and appeared to the side of the doctor.

'Amelia, you are taking my patient Salmons today because I am busy as it is and if you start whining, I well I reheally couldn't care less so shut up and get back to work NOW!' Dr Cox shouted 'Go'

JD quickly walked towards the elevator half running half walking.

Carla shook her head and walked up to Dr Cox, Turk realising that it was probably not safe to be on this floor right now rushed off towards his first patient.

'Dr Cox, how dare you just throw a patient at Bambi he has been overworked as it is lately?'

'Don't care Carla now as you can see I must be off because I have so much better things to do then listen to you going on about poor Bambiii as you call him' he snarled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

JD walked along the corridor his eyes drooped, he stopped deciding he best go get a cup of coffee before seeing his first patient. He went to pick up the cup of coffee, the cup split and hot liquid fell onto him 'AHH' he gave a cry, dropping his charts the janitor appeared out of nowhere.

'So you dropped coffee and paper well thanks, I guess you thought I was bored I am so happy for your kind present.' JD stared at him looked at his soaked scrubs 'No why would I scold my self on purpose' he shouted looking around in amazement at the stupidity of the accusation.

'Well I don't know, I am so sorry I must be that stupid to not have realised that you wouldn't give me a gift' the Janitor stomped away from JD unknown to JD grinning his head off while playing with the bit of JD's plastic cup he had broken off just before the young Doctor had gotten there.

JD was left in the hall wet and completely confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Turk walked into the men's room and smiled 'JD what are you doing?' JD looked up from sitting upside down under the drier.

'Trying to dry my scrubs' he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Why don't you get another pair' Turk asked putting out his hand to his wacky friend.

'Well I was going to but you see I can't find any, I think the janitors hid them' he stopped talking and slightly tilted his head. Turk waited patiently 'The squirrels do look good in scrubs' Turk rolled his eyes

'Elliot's looking for you anyway' He pushed open the nearest cubicle and walked into it.

'See ya' JD shouted with a massive grin on his face the damp scrubs forgotten for the moment as he went to look for Elliot.

'Frick' Elliot said as she stared at the chart in front of her it didn't look good for her patient Grace and she still couldn't find JD she needed to talk to him about there holiday the 4 had been planning.

'Elliot' shouted JD's voice and he came flying round the corner and continued running straight past her. Elliot rolled her eyes and giggled.

Dr Cox on the other hand was not amused and glared after him. Ted and Doug both shouted 'careful JD' but it was too late a massive crash came as JD ran straight into the double doors.

Elliot ran after him and couldn't stop her self from bursting into giggles at the sight before her. JD lay sprawled on the floor in what appeared to be damp scrubs face in an expression of complete confusion.

Dr Cox had followed at a slower pace not wanting to appear concerned, when he saw JD he whistled loudly. JD jumped up saluted and went to run down the hall but ran straight into the door again. Elliot burst into even more laughter Dr Cox started off into a rant 'Dear god Joanne, look where you are going I know you are just sooooo soooo excited about some date you have with that boy who you and Barbie thought was just so gorgeous but take it slower' JD looked up dazed 'And Barbie instead of laughing like a hyena why don't you take mary loo here and get both your idiotic little heads out of my way' Dr Cox then walked straight past them nearly standing on JD.

Elliot helped JD up but JD didn't say anything he just walked away.

JD sighed today wasn't going well he thought Dr Cox was mad at him as usual he never was going to get that hug, he slowly made his way to Mr Salmons room. Dr Cox he thought all he wanted was to be liked but Dr Cox hated him as he always made clear but he couldn't blame him he was stupid.

Elliot watched him go he hadn't been his usual self lately as she watched JD's slow walk he was all hunched over and didn't seem to smile as much anymore. JD turned into the patient's room and Elliot walked back to the nurse's station.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearing the end of the day and it had been a long one after JD's stupid incident that morning a lot of things had gone wrong. Dr Cox sighed silently thanking that he could escape for the night. They had lost 6 patients today, 6 it was horrific the beepers just wouldn't stop going off.

Dr Cox walked past the nurse's station. Carla warily smiled up at him

'Have you seen Bambi, he hasn't come and collected his patients charts and I am a little worried about him.' Dr Cox shook his head any other day he would have called Newbie a girl but he had really tried everything for those patients, he never gave up it was times like those when he respected him but he would never tell JD god no he thought.

'I will go and look for him.' he said walking away leaving Carla smiling 'he does care, no matter what they say' she said to no one in particular.

Dr Cox couldn't find JD anywhere he had found nearly every member of scared heart apart from him. He wounded up back at the nurses station

'Did you find JD' Carla asked looking up.

'No' he said bitterly wondering what JD had done now.

'JD?' the Todd asked 'I saw him leaving just after that girl died.'

'Oh thanks' Carla said

'No thank you for'

'No down Todd' Turk said cutting off what ever the Todd had been about to say.

'Thank you baby' she said giving him a kiss, Dr Cox turned and left the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Ok sorry everyone about not updating and the chapters being quite short I don't mean for them to be and I never meant for it to be this long but this is just how its turning out hope you are enjoying it I think I could do better but I don't know anyway had serious writing block know how its going to end but just don't know exactly how to get there lol oh well hope you like it like I said and hope everyone if you are in the UK are enjoying the snow lol

P.S. all the usual I do not own scrubs

JD got into work early the next day; he had large bags around his eyes from not sleeping. He went straight into Mr Salmon's room.

'Hello Mr Salmon's' there was no reply 'Well I got back the tests Dr Cox did for you' he paused still no reply the man just lay there staring at the wall opposite him, the blinds were closed that was odd JD thought but carried on 'well I am very sorry to say that it is cancer' he stopped again still no reply, he hated given bad news 'you have about a week left its too late to do anything I am sorry again' he thought of all the patients yesterday too late he thought bitterly too himself its always too late.

Mr Salmon's started to get up, 'what are you doing, you need to stay in bed' JD said trying to push him back onto the bed. The man pushed JD away walked over to the door JD followed repeating that he needed to stay in bed. He locked the door JD froze 'umm what what'

'My name is Gary and I already knew I was going to die but I hate all of you doctors, you are all so sorry' he glared straight at JD and pulled out a knife 'Goodbye I am so sorry' he said sarcastically manically laughing as he neared JD.


End file.
